


Dating And Other Firsts

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Becker's first date prompts a surprising revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating And Other Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dating And Other Firsts  
> Pairing: Captain Hilary Becker/Connor Temple  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Connor and Becker's first date prompts a surprising revelation.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was TV Tropes I used the First Kiss trope for this fic.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Connor takes a sip of his drink as Becker slowly shreds his beermat. 

"Supposed to be a sign of sexual frustration, that."

Becker doesn't quite blush but immediately drops the small piece left in his hand. He scoops the torn pieces into a pile. "Sorry, Connor. This is incredibly awkward. I've never done this before."

"Dated a colleague, me either. I wasn't exactly planning to submit a report to Lester but there's no rule against fraternisation."

Becker takes a few mouthfuls of his beer and drags his hand across his mouth. Connor can't help staring. He smiles at Becker who manages a grimace.

"Have I read things wrong? We can just finish our drinks and chalk it up to experience. I like you, Becker, but things don't always work out."

"No, you're not wrong. I like you too but all of this is new, dating I mean. I've never..."

Connor's surprise must show because Becker looks embarrassed now.

"You're gorgeous though."

"There was one date, three years ago. My cousin set me up with her friend and she wasn't my type. It was almost as awkward as tonight. If this is all too weird just tell me."

Connor reaches out to take Becker's hand. "Not weird, just unexpected."

"A boys boarding school didn't seem the right place to come out and neither did the army. I know at my age it seems silly. Now, working at the ARC it's easier for me to be myself. I always thought I'd just meet someone but I haven't till now."

"You don't have to say all that to the table you know."

Becker raises his eyes slowly and is relieved to see Connor smiling. He squeezes Connor's hand.

"Listen, Becker, we can go as slow as you want. I was in your position once and nervous as hell about not knowing what I was doing. I still reflexively cringe when I think about my first time."

"Thanks, Connor, for not making me feel stupid about this. I mean I know the theory, know how I like to get off. You'll keep this between us, right?"

"Sure. Our secret and you set the pace. Guess I should scale back my seduction plans for tonight." Connor smirks to show Becker he's joking. "Can I kiss you?"

"Now?"

"Only if you're comfortable." Connor walks round the table and sits on the bench beside Becker who takes a deep breath.

When Connor leans in Becker tilts his head. He closes his eyes and focuses on returning Connor's kiss. He feels Connor's hands on his face but keeps his arms at his side, uncertain what to do. Connor breaks the kiss, kisses him on the cheek and sits back.

"Was it awful, Connor?"

"Too quick to be awful." Seeing that teasing isn't the way to go he takes Becker's hand. "It was nice. Made me want to kiss you again."

"Good."

"Hope it was a nice first kiss."

Becker nods but doesn't tell Connor it surpassed his expectations.


End file.
